Ishmael "Killer Angel" Venables
n Commader ishamel 22:02, November 30, 2011 (UTC)Do Not Edit This Page Without Ishamel permission "This is for the Record" History is written by the victor, history is filled with liars, If he lives and we die his truth becomes written and ours is loss. The EITC will be a hero 'cause all you need to change the world is one good life and a river of blood. His Truth is will be truth" - Commander Ishamel When you look in the eyes there was a man, it was a divine spark - Ishamel's Speech Well he's an angel alright then, But he god well Must be a Killer Angel - Ishamel 's War Speech "Retreat?, No bring the guns up, load the cannon for god sake! " - Ishamel parts when he is in the Battle " Semper Fi , We are About to died" ''Early Life'' As a young lad, Ishamel Stead was born on August 20, 1720. Ishamel had a nice family. His parents' names were Richard Venables, and a mother named Chelsea Venables. While his father went to work in England and his mother went shopping, Ishamel played with his friend(s).But when Ishamel found out that his great-grandfather was a British Solider during the 1630 in the war of British and Indian War and his great grandfather Married to a Beautiful Women in England after his return from the Indian Homeland and they raise one Boy, but died of a Disease and He like to hang out with his great-grandfather by Listening to his War Story. Then Ishamel Had a Sister Born in 1722 and his Sister was name Jenny Stead. Then in 1725 Ishamel Attended a Ball with His Family and he spotted a Beautiful Girl. Then he ask her to Dance with him and she said Yes. Then Ishamel was having a Good time dancing with her and her name was Tess Zentarsky . But Ishamel found his Love with her. Later on June 20, 1726 Ishamel's Girl friend Tess Promised to Love him and never break up with him. Later Ishamel Love her and he told her that He was joining the French Army and Tesspray for him to be Safe.. This is Ishamel's story ''Joining the French's Army While Ishamel was 15-years-old, he and his father were walking down the street when they saw some men standing in line to join the French Army. Ishamel told his father that he would be ready to join the French Army. His father said ok to his son. Later on that day, before Ishamel left for the French Base, he said, "Good-bye Father ,Mother and Sis, I'll miss you!", and hs is mother started crying and hugged her son and his Sister was crying and hug Ishamel. Then his Girlfriend started crying and hug him and said " I Wont break up with you and I Will Love you". This would change Ishamel's life. After England, Ishamel was on a ship setting sail to the French Army Base. When he got there, he saw many men there volunteering to fight against their enemy. ' The French and Japan War While in service, Ishamel was ready to fight the war against the Japanese army, under the command of a the Japanese leader. During the war at the French Base, the French General came up to Pvt. Ishamel and told him, 'Private Ishamel You have been promoted to command the whole French Army'. Then ishamel saluted to the French General And told him 'Thank you Sir.' Then, after that, ishamel went to the Head Quarter to discuss about Battle Plans. meanwhile some Japan Spies sneeked up to the guard and killed them, and went in. Ishamel saw some Spies were coming in and He Shouted 'Japan Gents let kill these Japananese'. The First Spies killed a commander, the second one stabed Ishamel in the heart and ishamel grabed a pistol and shot through the killers eye. The French Sergeant called the medic in and saw Ishamel, and he said 'I shall live Gents'. Ishamel survived after the wound. He got a purple heart. On September 3, 1739, the French and Japanese War was over. Later Ishamel retired as a French Colonel. While he was in the French Army, He was gighly Trained as a Sniper rifler. His first mission was to snipe a Japanese General, that murdered His Friend. So, Ishamel was in with Captain Mac to prepare to kill the General, but they saw that their were some convoy coming in so Ishamel aimed at the General and he took the shot at the Japanese General. The General was dead. Joining another Army called East India Trading Company Year after the War of France and Japan. Ishamel went to a island called Port Royal, and saw some men going into Fort Charles. Ishamel went in and saw some men training by a man named Johnny Coaleaston. While he was training some men after that talked with Ishamel to let Ishamel join the East India Trading Company, and Ishamel accepted in to join. Then Ishamel got a promotion to a sergeant of the Black Guard. The Paradoxain War Later in June 1744 Ishamel knew that the Paradoxian war had begun. Ishamel was ready to fight the Paradoxian Army. Later while at sea, Ishamel saw some Paradoxian ships coming in fast and they fired a cannon at Ishamel. Ishamel couldn't move Because his Legs were Broken .. Then the Paradox jumped aboard to capture Ishamel and send him away to a pow camp. Prisoner of War Ishamel was captured and sent to a prison camp by the Paradox and met some men from EITC. Later that night Ishamel escaped with some 20 men of the Black Guard and he retured to Port Royal. He read some papers and he was shocked that 20 men of Co. Black Guard were murdered by a Paradoxian man named Francis Chiphawk and a man name Lawrence Daggerpaine. Ishamel then took revenge on the men who murdered his friends. Back in the Service Ishamel returned to the Black Guard and went to Fort Charles with some groups from the Black Guard and they saw some Paradoxian men invading Fort Charles. While Ishamel defended the fort with some men under command by Sven Daggersteel, Ishamel defended them and the Paradoxian men were losing. Then Ishamel and his group won the battle of Fort Charles. Special Forces Ishamel joined a Special Forces group by a man who was at Fort Charles, named Lt. Sven Daggersteel, who was under command of Special Forces and accepted to do some recon missions. Sven then promoted Ishamel to be a Lt. too of the Special Forces. The War is Over On September 16, 1744, Ishamel heard that the war was over, and that the Paradox surrendered, and Ishamel was thrilled to hear the news. Married After the war ended Ishamel, returned to England. He saw Tess and she Hugged him hard. Ishamel Said, "I Miss you Tess . I love you So Much." Tess smillied and said I love you too Ishamel".. Then they started walking down in the street and then Ishamel knee down in front of her and said, "Tess Zentarsky , will you marry me?" But Tess started jumping on Ishamel and said yes to him. On January 23, 1730 They got married and bought a house at a mansion in Port Royal. But Tess and Ishamel only loved each other for another month. The Third Civil War''' Ishamel found out that the rebel's leader declared war on the EITC. Ishamel was ready to fight, and Sven promoted Ishamel to a Captain, then Commander. Later Ishamel and Sven were doing a mission at kingshead, when pirates raided. Ishamel was wounded, and Sven took him to a safe place and earned Ishamel a Medal Of Honor. The Good News While Ishamel was Station at Camp Grace, he recieve a letter from his Wife and here it Said " Dear My Lovely Husband, I've bring the Good News to you that The Doctor said that I'm having a Child Since and I'm Promise when You return from the Base we'll be together again I'm Promise, Your Lovely Wife Tess. So ishamel was Very Happy that he was going to be a Father Again and he told her that he was so happy and kept the promise from her. The Invasion of Maui On September 15, 1744, Captain Ishamel had recieve a Letter from his Old Friend Name Christopher Ironshot and here it said " Dear Old Friend, I Christopher Ironshot would like you to assistant us at this island call Maui and we need your forces to help us, cause we are on low, supply and Soldiers. Please help us I Beg you Old Friend. Since, Lt.General Christopher Ironshot and Ishamel will prepare to help him. Wounded????? While he was at Maui, he was in a Meeting with General Ironshot. Sudden They were under attack by a Large forces of Irish's Brigade. Once he ordered the soldiers and said" SOLDIERS PICK YOUR TARGET AND KILL THEM ALL!". After the Longest Battle in 5 Hour, a Sniper took a Aim on Ishamel's Shoulder and took a Shot. But Ishamel Survive because The Bullet spread apart of his Muscle. So the Doctor told Him that he must rested from it or He will Died. So Captain ishamel was heading back to England to rested from the wounded. A Daughter Born On September 26, 1745 When ishamel and Tess walk in the street of London. Sudden Tess water was broken and ishamel had to take her to the closet doctor's place. During 2 Hours Tess was screaming about the Pain, but ishamel was always there for his Lovely wife. After 3 Hours the doctoer came in the waiting room and told ishamel and said" Congrations Mr. Stead, it's a Girl". So Ishamel walk in and saw his wife holding a lovely child in her arms. Ishamel said" She is a beautiful Daughter I Ever see and I Will be a Good Father for her". Tess said" What should we name her?". Ishamel Said" We shall call her Maggie Stead". So Maggie Stead was Born on that Day. The Invasion of Libya On October 1, 1745, Major ishamel venables was requested by Lt. General richard venables to invade libya to wipe out the Arab's militias forces. On October 3 , 1745, ishamel arrive with 75,000 troops in duty. First he order General Luther to lead his Regiments to advance towards a town, but they were doing good work for the majesty. During that time, he was riding on the horse with his Aide- Officer, but saw that the soldiers were cheering, drinking , messing around with the civilains, and wearing some stuff on them. Ishamel said" Put a stop to this at once!, where are the officers?". While he was yelling, he saw a soldier holding a bottle of rum suddenly he said" DROP THAT SOLDIER NOW!". He grab a riding crop and hit him to the ground. He said something to his aide-officer Sergeant james swordmenace. He said" Sent word to Luther, to Venables!, this will not be tolerated!". As he rise up to the group of soldiers and said" This is His Majesties Army!, Not a rabble! ". Then he walk away from the group of soldiers, but he won the invasion of Libya. Returning to England On October 5, 1745 Major ishamel was about to take a Vacation for 3 month by Prime Minister goldtimbers. On October 9 , 1745 , when he arrive on the dock ,he saw his family his mother,his brothers and sisters and his father. So when they all arrive at the mansion, he said his wife and his daughter margeant. They all gather at the dinner table and listen to ishamel's northern africa campagin, defending arab in battle. While ishamel's family was in the kitchen, while ishamel's brother and sister were playing with margeant. Ishamel's wife told ishamel that she was pregeant and ishamel was shock!. So later ishamel and his father were walking down in the street of london, a royal navy soldier was walking faster in the street and said something to ishamel and his father,he said" General Venables and Major Venables Sir!". While they were speaking, they heard that the arab invade western sahara. Ishamel and his father were shock!. So they ask Prime Minister goldtimbers to support the civilains at western sahara. Goldtimbers said yes to and they were getting ready to sail to western sahara. The Battle of Western Sahara On October 11, 1745 the day before thanksgiving. Major Ishamel and General Richard Venables arrive at Western Sahara, but ishamel see that the irish brigade is taking a heavy fire by the arab's forces. So he ask his father to advane his brigade to support the irish brigade of his. when ishamel and richard's forces arrive they saw that all the civilains were all kill,slaughter and Murder by all arab's forces. Ishamel said" My God what have they done to these poor people?".When they secure the town, suddenly a Arab came in yelling with and shot ishamel's Soldiers. The royal navy soldiers said" KILL HIM FOR GOD'S SAKE!!!. So he was dead, when the arab's Calvary arrive to run in the town. The irish Brigade open fire on them and venables brigade support them and ishamel was planning to hold this town until luther's forces arrive to help them. The Division Lost 200 soldiers in the battle. But Ishamel found out that the war was still going on with the Arab. A Surpise On October 14, 1745 when ishamel arrive at the mansion he saw a guest sitting in the living room with his wife tess and tess said" Ishamel I want you to meet my family. Ishamel came in and greet Tess's Family. Tess father said" Ah the Hero of Libya has proceed you Sir". Ishamel said" Thank you Mr. Zentarsky it's a honor to have you in my mansion including you Mrs. Zentarsky". Tess was so happy to see ishamel home and letting ishamel to meet her family. While they were sitting at the Dinner table, celebrating thanksgiving and ishame's home arrive. When the zentarsky's family left, ishamel and tess went to see their daughter and margeant was just 2 year old when ishamel got home. While the Babysitter was watching margeant over, ishamel took tess to a special place for their anniversary. Ishamel said" Tess I Always love you so much and i care for you while I'm away at war". Tess loved him so much and promise that they won't divorce forever. Ishamel use his hand to touch tess's belly to feel the baby in it and said" I Know that i will be a good father for you and your new sister". After that they walk home to enjoy together. Commander of the Fort On October 18, 1745 ishamel was accepted by the king to take command of his own fort, So when ishamel got to his new fort. He name the fort call Fort Tess the Name after his wife. While he was constructing the new fort in england. He saw some Soldiers walking into the fort, ishamel went over and said" Welcome to fort tess, you will be train and be station on this fort until i say so understand?.The Royal Navy Soldiers said" YES SIR! WE UNDERSTAND!". They saluted him and walk away. But ishamel saw a soldier running in and told him that his wife was at the Royal Navy hospital. Ishamel was Shocked so he grab his horse and gallop to the Royal Navy hospital. A Son Born On October 20,1745 Ishamel run into the hospital and saw Mr. Zentarsky there and he said" Sir is tess alright?". Mr. Zentarsky said" Yes she is alright but she asleep, and she wished to see you". As ishamel walk in the room and hold tess's hand. But tess woke up and hug ishamel. The Nurse came in and holding a child, the nurse said" Congrats mr. venables it's a boy". So Tess and Ishamel decide to name the child and the child name was Ishamel Jr. and Ishamel Jr. was born on October 20 , 1745. When they were at the hospital ishamel saw his father came in with a flower and said" Congrats Son I hope that i will be a grandpa again and Tess congrats i hope you and ishamel will take care of the child like i did. After he left another man came in and it was a old friend. It was Johnny Coaleaston and he said" Ah Major Venables it hasd been to long ever since we met each other at Mar Del Plata. Ishamel said" Yes indeed and my wife just gave birth to a boy and I Name him Ishamel Jr. So while they were chatting tess was talking with her sister and ishamel saw tess's sister. So the doctor said that tess could go home and they could bring their son with them. So Tess was holding ishamel jr. in her hand and they walk home together. The Capture of Fort Cahill On October 24 , 1745 Major Ishamel decided to advance to the Arab's Fort under command of a Arab's Commander who attack at Libya. On October 25,1745, He order the 95th and the Irish Brigade, but he told Prime Minister Goldtimbers and the king that the 95th will be honor to advance on fort cahill. Prime Minister Goldtimbers and the King agreed with major Ishamel. He order General Richard Luther to advance his division there and he said to him" Well General Luther it's appear the Royal Navy Academy shall be heard from today, you may move forward to the fort". Then luther advance his division when ishamel saw that the arab cannons were firing on them, he could hear that his brave boys were dying, screaming and suffering from the cannons. Then he order his Irish Brigade to support the Infanty. When they reach the stonewall, they started to storm in the fort and captured about 1,000 Arab's Soldiers in it. Ishamel recieve the Unconditional surrender from the arab's commander. Then in england the citizens were shock and celebrating the news of ishamel's capture of fort cahill. Ishamel finally earn a Medal of Braverly and a Golden Star for his Brave combat in battle by the Majesty of England. The Longest walk to Egypt On October 26 , 1745 major ishamel venables recieve a message from prime minister goldtimbers to crush the last Arab's Rebellion at cario. So when they reach to cairo, he order the 21th division to secure the brigde, when general winters came in and said" Hello Major, sir a fine day in egypt". Ishamel said" Yes indeed, I Want your boys to hold the brigde until my 95th regiment across there understand?". General winters said" Yes Sir". When the 21th arrive at the brigade, sudeen the brigde blew up and they were under attack by some arab's forces, When ishamel looked through his telescope, he saw the 95th in line and said" General Luther!, Deploy your brigade forward!". Then he saluted to ishamel and march to the brigde. Then the artillary fire in the defensive position. Then Lt. General Richard Venables came in and said" Ah i se that the arab are escaping and heading to the castle by a Colonel who is a commander of all arab's forces order his soldiers to retreat from the 95th and the 21th Regiment , Then ishamel order his regiment to be rested from the gloriest battle. The Victory of the Northern Africa Campagin On October 27 , 1745 Ishamel heard the news that the arab's commander finally surrender to the 95th regiment, then while the arab commander signing the surrender to major ishamel and the arab's commander said" You english dogs shall be pay by the hands of the arabs". Then the news from england were shock about it and cheering about ishame;'s victory campagin. Before ishamel return to england, the arab's commander pull his sword out and gave it to ishamel. So the arab's commander surrender with 900 troops of them, then on October 29th 1745 ishamel return to his family in england, after fighting many battles in northern africa. Then ishamel arrive at the london capital, seeing all the civilains cheering for ishamel and then he made a speech to the civilains, After that he left and went to other places to tell his war story from northern africa campagin. The Conquer of Guyana On October 31, 1746 after the northern africa campagin. Major ishamel was thinking about conquering guyana for the majesty of england. So he wrote a letter to the king and ask him a permission to couqer guyana and make a military base, town and a fort there for the royal navy. The king said yes to major ishamel. So they set sail to guyana, when they arrive they went in the jungle and then a indian sniper fire a shot on a british soldier, sudden a indian forces came in, slaughtering the british soldiers with their tomahawk. Then ishamel pull a pistol out and aim at the captured indian prisoner, the indian said" You are a English Dog, who try to take my homeland from my people you should be kill by a Indian right now". Then when the 47th regiment advance to the east of guyana, they conquer many territory for the royal navy. The Majesty was very pleased by hearing ishamel's report from guyana, then ishamel finally start to build a town and a fort, and he name he town call royal town and the fort was named fort venables. When the towns finish many english people settle there and lived there. A Promotion After the northern africa campagin, one day while ishamel was working in his office, his father came in and said" Major you are promoted to rank of lieutenat general , the king and goldtimbers agreed with your promotion congrats general, I hope you have a good day sir!". Ishamel was very pleased about his promotion. Triva Ishamel 's Nickname was Known as the " Killer Angel" because he was killing alot of Spanish soldiers at Kingshead. He is about 23 years old in this game He has been in Company Guard, Co. Black Guard, The King's Marines, Co. Special Forces, British Eitc Military, British Black Guard, Co. Mercenaries and, Beckett's Elites. Elite Co. Marines ( spy ) He always carries a Pistol with him, just incase for a fight. He used to serve in the Eitc First Divison under command of Johnny Coaleaston and Sven Daggersteel as Member of the First Brigade. He have 20 Medals in His Cabients at his Home in England. Ishamel's favorite gun is the Steel Gun because he always use it for the battles. Ishamel has been to England, France, Spain, Port Royal, Tortuga, The Colonies, Pennsylavnia and Padres Del Fuego. My Family Richard Venables - ( Father ) Chelsea Venables - ( Mother ) Rosanna Venables-( Youngest Sister) Richard Venables Jr.- ( Youngest Brother) Jenny Venables - ( Sister) Tess Zentarsky Venables - ( Wife) Marganet Zentarsky Venables -( Daughter) Ishamel Jr Venables .-( Son) My Friends and CO- Workers Johnny Coaleaston (Ishamel's Second Boss ) Johnny Goldtimbers (Ishamel's First Boss) James Swordmenace (Ishamel's Royal Navy Friend ) Lord Mallace (Ishamel's old EITC friend Ryan Blademonk ( Ishamel's Third Boss) Charles ( Ishamel's Royal Navy Friend) Sam Seavane ( Ishamel's EITC Friend) Nate Blastmenace ( Ishamel's EITC Friend) Mark Ironskull ( Ishamel's EITC Friend) John Wildhayes ( Ishamel's EITC Friend) Christopher Ironshot ( Ishamel's EITC Friend) Marc Cannonshot ( Ishamel's EITC Friend) Amelia ( Ishamel's EITC Friend) Christopher ( Ishamel's EITC Friend) Blake Stewert ( Ishamel's EITC Friend) Nickoai Sharkhayes-( Ishamel's Soldier) Richard Luther- (Ishamel's Royal Navy Friend)\ Pictures of Ishamel Venables and the Regiment Category:Fan Stories, Royal Navy, British, EITC